vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Luo Tianyi/Original songs list
Demo Songs *step on your heart *March Rain **(PV) *Millenium Recipe Song **(Subbed PV) *Stopped Working *Jasmine Notes *FEEL YOUR DREAM *Wing Ying Month *Natural Story **Longer Version Original Songs # *1984 - Luo Tianyi *28 Years Old - Luo Tianyi *66CCFF - Luo Tianyi *临水照花 - Luo Tianyi *向内生长 - Luo Tianyi *存在感零少女 - Luo Tianyi *归去来兮- Luo Tianyi *半斤八两 - Luo Tianyi *春来发几枝 - Luo Tianyi *中秋佳節頌 - Luo Tianyi A *A Small Love Song - Luo Tianyi *Accelerated Fall - Luo Tianyi *Alley - Luo Tianyi *Anthem of Flower and Wind - Luo Tianyi and Yan He B *Be Your Own Hero - Luo Tianyi *Binary Life - Luo Tianyi *Blind Happiness - Luo Tianyi *Blue and White Porcelain - Luo Tianyi *Broken Path of the Heart - Luo Tianyi *Brothel Dream - Luo Tianyi C *Caged Girl - Luo Tianyi *Candy Rain - Luo Tianyi *Chasing Dreams - Luo Tianyi *Chinese Diva - Luo Tianyi *Clear Breeze Maiden - Luo Tianyi *Consumed Heart - Luo Tianyi D *Datura's Spring - Luo Tianyi *Daydream - Luo Tianyi *Destiny Fight - Luo Tianyi *Detective's Handbook - Luo Tianyi *Don't Want to See - Luo Tianyi *Doomsday DISCO - Luo Tianyi *Dream -> World -> Sing - Luo Tianyi E *Essence of a Floating Dream - Luo Tianyi F *Fall Faster - Luo Tianyi *Flight of Light - Luo Tianyi *Flying Insects - Luo Tianyi *Flower of War - Luo Tianyi *For You - Luo Tianyi and SeeU *Forgotten in a Second - Luo Tianyi *From A to Z - Luo Tianyi G *Golden Dream of the East - Luo Tianyi H *Half and Half - Luo Tianyi *Hello China - Luo Tainyi and Hatsune Miku *Homeland - Luo Tianyi *Hopeless Wait - Luo Tianyi and Wang Chao *Hug From the Heart - Luo Tianyi I *I LOVE U - Luo Tianyi *Invisible - Luo Tianyi J *Jade-colored Dream - Luo Tianyi and Hatsune Miku *Jiang Zhan - Luo Tianyi K L *Lalala - Luo Tianyi *Lanting Xu - Luo Tianyi *Little Love - Luo Tianyi *Little Me With Your Song - Luo Tianyi *Love - Luo Tianyi *Lush - Luo Tianyi M *Magical Girl Consideration - Luo Tianyi *Millennium Edge - Luo Tianyi *Mirror Exchange - Luo Tianyi *Motorcycle Speed Demon - Luo Tianyi *My Friends - Luo Tianyi, KAITO and Kagamine Len *My World - Luo Tianyi and Hatsune Miku *Mysterious - Luo Tianyi N *Night Burning With Fireworks - Luo Tianyi O P *Paper Airplane - Luo Tianyi *Peach Blossom Fan - Luo Tianyi *Princess Hug - Luo Tianyi *Puppet Master·Finest Creation - Luo Tianyi and Yan He Q *Qianchen Ru Meng - Luo Tianyi *Queen Zhen - Luo Tianyi R *Recorded Doom - Luo Tianyi *Red Casino - Luo Tianyi *Red Dust Inn - Luo Tianyi *Red Moon - Luo Tianyi *Reminisence of Red Lotus - Luo Tianyi *Rock It! - Luo Tianyi *Rose Revolution - Luo Tianyi S *Savage Long Song - Luo Tianyi *Scarlet Ball - Luo Tianyi *Singing For Yayin Gongyu - Luo Tianyi *Small Round Magical Girl - Luo Tianyi *Song of Consort Yu / Concubine's Song - Luo Tianyi *Song of the Moors - Luo Tianyi *Spirit of the Soviet - Luo Tianyi *Starting Line - Luo Tianyi *Story in the Wind - Luo Tianyi *Streamer's Death Dream - Luo Tianyi *Street - Luo Tianyi *Summer Dream - Luo Tianyi *Summer Wind - Luo Tianyi T *Tango of Five Nights - Luo Tianyi *Taste of the Sky - Luo Tianyi *The Degenerate People's Club - Luo Tianyi *The Fairy Tales of Early Summer - Luo Tianyi *The Girl Reflected in the Moonlight - Luo Tianyi *The Memorable Spring Has Gone - Luo Tianyi *The Past is like a Dream - Luo Tianyi *The Wind has no principles - Luo Tianyi *Tianyi Eating Song - Luo Tianyi *Town Life·Painted Skin - Luo Tianyi *Train Back Home - Luo Tianyi *Travel to Mars 2076 - Luo Tianyi *Two Girls of Millennium - Luo Tianyi and Yan He U *Unlimited Advocate - Luo Tianyi V *Vagrant Bird - Luo Tianyi *Vannessa - Luo Tianyi W *Waiting in Vain - Luo Tianyi and Wang Chao *Wind Fireflies Moon - Luo Tianyi *Worship of Dionysus - Luo Tianyi *Wuling Spring - Luo Tianyi X Y *You Owe Me a Hug - Luo Tianyi Z Category:Songs featuring Luo Tianyi